Anime Vocaloid songs fic
by Darkshadowheart18
Summary: Reader x anime character(s) slipped into different vocaloid songs situations.
1. Trick and Treat: AkashiXreaderXKuroko

Trick and Treat: Akashi x reader x Kuroko

Anime: Kuroko no Basket

 _ **Buried deep, buried deep  
Into the forest you will follow haunting notes drawing your near**_

A (h/c) haired figure was walking down a twirling path, towards a forest where she could feel herself being drawn too. She didn't know why she felt drawn to the forest, but she felt more and more drawn to it, and so she naively decided to head into the tall trees.

 ** _Come with me, come with me_ _  
_ _You're getting closer, can't you taste it in the air? No need to fear_**

Feeling herself be pulled further into the forest, she felt herself begin to jog, running towards the presence.

 _ **Quickly now, feel it pound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With every step you hurry forward into darkness all around**_

 _ **Come on in, hasn't been  
A very lively place too long**_

Nearing a large mansion, the (h/c) girl looked up before walking in almost in a trance. Walking in she met two males, one with red hair and heterochromatic eyes-one red and the other gold-and a shorter male with blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"(name)-chan, you're finally here!" Shouted the blue haired boy, a smile on his face. The (h/c) haired female gave a small smile, though a shot of confusion passed through her eyes for a second.

"I'm Tetsuya." The blue haired boy said.

"And I'm Seijuro." Added the red haired male.

"You can trust us, (name)-chan." Holding their hands out, the female felt herself take both their hands and be led into the mansion.

 _ **Let's play a game, ready? Begin!**_

Releasing her hands, she was left to run, while the two boys chased her around the mansion, her laughs echoing off the halls. They were playing tag.

Upon capturing her, she was led to the dining room, where there were many treats. Sitting at the end of the table, both boys stood on either side of her, trying to tempt her with something lovely.

 _ **Cinnamon sticks and magic tricks go hand in hand like plague on a land**_

The blue haired boy gave her a Cinnamon stick, which she happily ate. "Eat (name)-chan."

 _ **Think of it like your drowning in a pool of syrup and you never can**_

The red haired male gave her a spoon of syrup which dripped down her chin. "Drink it all, (name)-chan."

 _ **Dream again and let it fall away, your bitter sorrows are at bay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just drink it in, they're made from up above**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So good they'll make you fall down**_

Blackness coated her vision as she faded into sleep. An old thought crossed her mind before she fell into blackness. Didn't those boys look familiar?

 _ **Sleep but remember sweets are best**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When they're wrapped in dreams so deep you shouldn't leave**_ _  
_ _ **Pulled from eyes, you see this world for what it really is**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Try not to scream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't lose your head, your feet and hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bounded tightly as scrape along the floor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've given in, give up and get back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Giving us your word, let's start**_

Her eyes flickered open only to be met by darkness. Feeling a soft fabric on her face, she assumed she was blindfolded. Trying to move her arms resulted in her tugging at he bounds that restricted them.

"Hello?" Her soft voice whispered out, as she tried to use her hearing to the best of its ability.

 _ **Flicker through the dark**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The double edges shine a light of doubt cut cleanly by a knife**_

"Stay still, (name)-chan." She heard a soft voice whisper, one she recognised to be the blue haired boy. _Tetsuya._ Stopping her fidgeting, she sat still.

"Good girl, (name)-chan." The other male, the one with heterochromatic eyes purred. _Seijuro._

 _ **Love games to lose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No not a single feeling goes un-soured by the hands of life**_

Feeling the blindfold begin to loosen on its own, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

 _ **And what I saw there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Peeking beyond the blindfold was a sight sore eyes should never see**_ _  
_ _ **Laughing lanterns light up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Growing on but never knowing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How their shadows shook me deep**_

(name) felt her eyes widen as the blindfold fell from one side. She knew these boys! She remembered.

 _ **Oh me oh my, what's with this guy?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who let you rise before it was time?**_

Her attention was drawn to the blue haired male, who appeared in front of her.

"Naughty, (name)-chan. Who said you could wake yet?"

 _ **If this blindfold really doesn't work, then maybe I'll just make you blind!**_

Scissors came into her view, as the red haired one gently traced her eye with them, making a small whimper escape her lips.

"Maybe I should blind you? What do you think, (name)-chan?"

 _ **Hey come on, you really shouldn't laugh**_ _  
_ _ **But it's so cute how you think that you can**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're still so lost, we'll help you find your way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So start Act II of our play**_

 _ **"Hey...can I have..?"**_

The blue haired male wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her from behind.

 _ **Are you afraid? No need to shake**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a mouse who's trapped and trying hard to breathe**_

(Name) fell back as she was let go, her eyes wide and her body shaking. These boys died. She was there. Her mouth opened, as small incoherent letters sputtered out.

 _ **Or would you like some nice warm milk to stop your beating heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **from jumping free?**_

The red haired male grabbed her hand and pulled her up, passing her to the blue haired one.

"I think she remembers us, Tetsuya-kun."

 _ **Come join the fun, warm like the sun, welcome to our**_ _ **cosy**_ _ **home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we fill with love**_

A kiss was placed on her (s/c) skin.

"I think so, Seijuro-kun."

 _ **All that we ask is in your grasp, so give us just a bit from your pocket**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey can we have what's in your hand?**_

The red haired boy grasped her other hand.

"It's time, (name)-chan!"

"T-time..?-" A spluttering sound escaped her throat, as blood began to drip out of her paling lips. Looking down at her stomach, the previous pair of scissors was stabbed into her stomach.

 _ **C'mon hurry now! Are you really hurrying?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No need to know don't ask, don't tell**_

Both males grasped her hands, grins spreading on their lips.

A cry escaped her lips as she felt an excruciating pain where her heart used to be. Slowly looking down, she saw her heart sitting in Tetsuya's hand.

Releasing her hands, she fell to the floor, her life drifting away.

 _ **You're playing by the rules we make so well**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eat every sweet so you believe in our decency**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We call it trick and treat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now is the time to take what's mine so hand it over here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hand it to me**_

A week later a (s/c) skinned, (h/c) haired female was found in an abandoned mansion. Her body was on the cold, stained floor. The floor was stained with her crimson blood, a large hole where her heart was. Within the hole was strands of red and blue hair.

 _-End-_


	2. ACUTE: AkashiXreaderXMidorima

Acute: Akashi x reader x Midorima

Anime: Kuroko no Basket.

' " _So let me get this straight? You have feelings for (l/n) Akashi?" The red haired male nodded, his eyes glued on Midorima's green orbs._

" _As do you, Midorima." The green haired male blushed, going to deny while his red haired friend held his hand up, as to tell him to stop._

" _I have a proposal." Containing himself, he nodded, waiting for Akashi to go on._

" _Neither of us will tell (l/n) that we like her." Midorima hummed and nodded, agreeing. They respected their friendship, so they didn't want to loose it. With that agreed upon, the two went their separate ways. '_

"S-so, your reply, Midorima-kun?" Glancing at the (h/c) haired female, he silently apologised to Akashi.

"I-I like you too, (l/n)." Your eyes widened in shock, as a smile set on your lips, before you hugged him.

"I'm so relieved..." You muttered, blushing into his chest. The green haired male blushed slightly, before he wrapped his arms around your (tall/small) form.

 ** _Feelings in this empty room will lead the three of us to doom,  
Feelings in my broken heart are slowly tearing us apart,  
Moments bursting at the seams, light the sky up just like in my dreams  
Ashes scatter all around, just like my feelings  
Gently we'll burn down to the ground_**

Since you started dating Midorima, Akashi seemed to change ever so slightly. You didn't make your relationship public, but the two of you spent more time together, and went to each others homes and such, mainly to study. Akashi seemed to begin to miss your company, and would try to spend time with you, but you'd end up saying you couldn't, as you'd already made plans with Midorima. That didn't amuse Akashi.

 ** _I thought I_** ** _'_** ** _d be fine  
with running away all the time.  
With all of my might, I'll get lost in the night .  
I can hear the rain. Reminding me of all the pain.  
Filled up with regrets, I can't seem to forget._**

"(f/n)." You froze upon hearing Akashi call you, waiting for the short male to catch up. You had been trying to avoid him as recent, mainly as he'd starting scaring you slightly. The male was around a lot more than he usually was and was always trying to spend more and more time with you. You also took notice of how he didn't like you not agreeing, and trying to leave.

"A-akashi." The red haired male smiled kindly at you.

"I was wondering if you were busy? We haven't spent much time together recently." The red head stated. You wanted to decline, but felt yourself freeze as his eyes locked with yours, daring you to say no.

"I-I… I'm not." You muttered making the red haired captain smile and offer to take you to a nearby cafe, so the two of you could catch up.

 _ **I want you to look at me and tell me that you love me.  
Am I asking for too much, Just to feel your touch  
My mind's going hazy. This love's making me crazy  
Can you see it too?**_

Hearing a knock at your door, you frowned but went to open it, peeking through the window beforehand. Seeing the familiar red haired male, you considered ignoring him, but had a feeling he knew you were inside, and so, you opened the door.

"Akashi."

"(f/n), can I come in?" You didn't really want to let him in, so you came up with an excuse.

"I was actually about to head of to study. I have an exam early tomorrow. I'm really sorry Akashi." The red haired male smiled though his heterochromatic eyes, which you were sure used to be red, narrowed slightly.

"It won't take long."

"But-"

"And I'll help you study for your exam too, okay?" You shivered at the look in his eyes. They were daring you to disobey him.

"O-okay, come in." You muttered, standing to the side as the male thanked you and entered. Closing the door behind him, you walked over to him and waited for him to explain why he was here.

"I'm sorry to appear unannounced, but I can't keep this to myself anymore." You looked at him in confusion, but let him go on.

"I've liked you for a very long time, (f/n). And I know you're dating Shintarou-"

"W-wait, Shin-chan told you?" Glaring at you, you instantly shut up.

"Let me continue." You gulped, but nodded allowing the male to continue.

"As I was saying, I like you, and I know you're dating Shintarou. But can you at least let me have this night with you?" Your eyes widened slightly, as he slowly came over to you.

You didn't know what to say. Akashi liked you? You? W-was this why he started to act differently? H-how long has he known about your and Shin-chan's relationship? You both agreed to not tell anyone.

"Well?" You jumped slightly at how close he had got.

"I-I-" You truly felt sorry that you never considered Akashi's feelings and so, you silently nodded, making a soft smile set on his lips, as he wrapped his arms around you. You hesitantly wrapped yours back around his short form.

 _ **As the darkness starts to shrink,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The desires in me form a link**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just want to shout it out.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Erase all of your lies and doubt's.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shadows come and disappear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bringing with them all our pain and fears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **However I'll always be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **waiting in silence**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Frightened, I'll say, that it's okay.**_

Midorima and (f/n) were sitting in a cafe together, enjoying the silence. You still hadn't told your green haired tsundere of a boyfriend about Akashi's confession last night and was trying to think of a way to tell him.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" You jumped slightly and looked at Midorima nevously, before opening your mouth to reply.

"Ah, there you are (f/n). You weren't at home, so I wondered where you were." Hearing the new voice, you looked at Akashi in confusion, while Midorima glanced at you and then Akashi.

"Shintarou. It's been too long." He then turned to you.

"You left your engagement ring. I wanted to return it to you." You looked at Akashi in confusion, your eyes widening when he removed a simple silver ring with a few diamonds just sitting in the middle. Midorima, now thoroughly confused, looked at you, as you stared at Akashi with you mouth slightly agape.

"The two of you are engaged?" Akashi turned to Midorima and nodded a smile on his lips.

"Yes, I thought (f/n) would of told you." Midorime looked at you, and the two of you silently exchanged thoughts.

' _You didn't know?'_

' _Of course not!'_

"Akashi, I never agreed to this 'engagement'." You hesitantly said. The red head chuckled, as he took your hand, slipping the ring on.

"You're forgetting things again, (f/n). I'll see you later, okay?" Kissing your hand, he left. You stared at the ring on your finger, before removing it, and placing it on the table.

 _ **I've wanted to know.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Since when did I accept your love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is this how it goes?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've put you at the top.**_

 _ **Sound's passing me by**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Should I give this another try?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Time's ticking away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't know what to say. Yeah.**_

Hours after that event, you called Midorima to your house to explain.

"S-Shin-chan. I-I don't know what-" The green haired male cut you off, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"It's fine, we both now that Akashi's not himself. It seems the other him is back." Your eyes widened slightly. _'_ _The other him. That means!'_

Midorima nodded, as if hearing your thoughts.

"Exactly. He found out about us, and so believes we're leaving him behind. He doesn't want to be left and so his 'absolute' personality has reappeared."

"But, didn't Kuroko get rid of that side of Akashi?" Midorima sighed but nodded once again.

"Seems he was just chained back until something scared Akashi and now he's in control again." Your eyes lowered. How could you of been so stupid? Of course you noticed he changed, but you should of known sooner!

"It's not your fault, it's mine." You looked at Midorima in confusion. But it was your fault? You didn't reject Akashi's feelings from the other night and now-

"I should of never agreed to date you, (f/n)." Your eyes widened in shock.

"B-but-"

"I made a promise to Akashi, that neither of us would confess, but when you confessed to me, I was just so happy and so..." The green haired male sighed.

"It's my fault. If I had said that to you, then..." Midorima shook his head, and embraced his girlfriend.

"Shh, its not your fault, its mine." You shook your head.

"I shouldn't of let him come in that night. Things wouldn't of turned it like this." You muttered. Midorima sighed and gently grabbed your chin, tilting it up.

"You were worried about him, and you wanted to know why he was acting like this, didn't you?" You nodded.

"Then its not your fault. Let me take the blame, okay?" He gently kissed your forehead, before his phone went off. Sighing, he unflipped it and saw Akashi's contact details. Answering it, he immediately heard Akashi's voice demanding to know where he was.

 _ **No matter how many times I've tried  
I give in to your lies  
Hearing all this chatter  
I think my heart will shatter  
Thoughts of suicide  
Run through my head when I am near you  
What am I left to do?**_

"Shintarou, where are you?" Upon hearing no reply, Akashi scowled.

"You shouldn't act how you do in front of (f/n). You'll worry her… you're with her right now, right? Without me?"

Still no response. You looked at Midorima to see he seemed to be at war with himself. He then dropped the phone when you hugged him, muttering apologises in his ear.

"I'm so sorry. This really is all my fault. I take the blame Shin-chan. I-I'm so sorry. Really I am." You kept repeating yourself as a few silent tears fell from his eyes.

 _ **Friends**_ _ **both turned to enemies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yet, I can't help hide this love in me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Smiling, hearing all your lies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But soon After you'll hear my cries**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Word's you whisper in my ear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **reassuring me of all my fears**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **I don't know how longer much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **my heart will hold out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please, make the pain vanish away.**_

Banging could be heard on the door, followed by Akashi demanding to be allowed in. You glanced at Midorima, who gave a slight nod. Heading to the door, you opened it, and watched as the red haired male stormed in, a pair of red scissors in his grip.

"Shintarou, if you continue to get involved with (f/n), I will make sure everyone will hate you, and I will personally deal with you myself."

 _ **Feelings trapped inside this room  
Will eventually lead us to doom  
I just want to shout it out.  
Erase all of your lies and doubt's.**_

"C-can't we just talk about this-"

Akashi cut you of with a glare, making you immediately shut up. Turning back to Midorima, his grip on the scissors tightened.

"A-Akashi, please. D-don't get angry at Shin-chan. I-it's my fault. If you want to hate someone, hate me." You spurted. You couldn't just keep quiet and let Midorima take the blame. This was your fault after all. You didn't consider Akashi's feelings.

 _ **Shadows come and disappear  
Bringing with them all our pain and fears  
Hide that grin upon your face  
My heart is in a horrid place**_

Loosing it, Akashi's grip on the scissors tightened even more as he threw them at Shintarou, aiming to stab him in the gut and allow him to bleed to death. Your eyes widened, as you ran in front of your green haired boyfriend, who and frozen, the blades piercing your lower back.

Midorima's eyes widened, as did Akashi's as you fell to the ground.

"I-I love you..." You muttered before you felt your conscious slipping.

Tears fell from both males eyes, Akashi staring at the scissors, as he removed them, his hands shaking. Midorima sat beside your unconscious form, froze in shock. He had fell from the impact as you pushed him out the way. Turning the blades to himself, Akashi locked eyes with Midorima before he plunged the blade into his chest

"(f/n), I'll see you soon."

Seeing his best friend, and lover, bleeding Midorima quickly called an ambulance, hoping to save both.

 _ **As the darkness starts to shrink,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The desires in me form a link**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feelings in my broken heart are slowly tearing us apart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Moments bursting at the seams, light the sky up just like in my dreams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ashes scatter all around, just like my feelings**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gently we'll burn down to the ground.**_

Red eyes awoke, finding themselves lying in a hospital bed. His mind went back to what he last remembered, and his eyes widened in shock.

' _What did I do?'_

Hearing the door open, Akashi looked up to see two figures come in. One, his green haired friend, Midorima, the other, you. You were sitting in a wheelchair, which Midorima was pushing in.

"(l/n)… Midorima." Your eyes lightened upon hearing your last name leave his lips, as well to him being okay.

"I'm glad you're all right, Akashi." Midorima stated. You nodded your head in agreement, words caught in your throat.

Now sitting beside his bedside, you looked at both males and weakly smiled.

"I-I'm really sorry for all the issues I caused between you two. I was selfish and didn't think about either of your feelings." You gushed looking away from both males in shame.

"You shouldn't be sorry, (l/n). We are also both at fault here." Midorima nodded in agreement, while you smiled, tears leaking out of your eyes.

"I'm really glad you're both okay… I-I wish you both good fortune in the years to come." You said before wheeling away. Once you left the room, Akashi found out you were leaving Japan due to the trouble you believed you caused. He only hoped that the three of you could meet again, and be friends again in the future.

 _-End-_


	3. Immoral Memory: KagamixreaderxAomine

Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory~: Kagami x reader x Aomine

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke

 **The scene I've seen before** **is dyed in sepia,**

 **As I look up into the boring sky,** **I can't help but sigh again and again on the afternoon**

Two male figures stood staring at a gravestone, a gravestone with the name (l/n) (f/n) engraved on it.

 **I'd be crushed by loneliness and go crazy**

 **Even the memory, lies and thruths I was deprived of**

 **Sinking my thoughts, time passes cruelly**

 **Without even knowing why I'm here now**

Both stood looking at the gravestone as if it was familiar, yet the name rung no bells. Both didn't understand what had drawn them to the graveyard. They had been playing a simple game of one on one basketball in a court not far and while walking back, both felt a familiar tug to enter the graveyard.

 **Just**

 **Melting the heart broken into pieces without having feelings**

 **I can't recall something, someone precious**

"How many times has this been now, Aomine?"

"Tch, as if I should know."

Both males couldn't understand what exactly drew them to this graveyard so many times. But they always found themselves there, always feeling sorrow and grief.

 ** _Remember_**

A flash of a (h/c) haired figure appeared in their minds for a few seconds before disappearing into a hazy blur.

 **The impure and sinful love**

 **If I could turn back time**

 **I wanted to know the bright season**

 **I spent with you once again**

Both males knew they were connected to this female, that she held a place in their hearts, yet they couldn't remember. Even though they desperately wished they could. All they would get was small flashes of her appearance.

 ** _Remember_**

Aomine gritted his teeth in annoyance, while Kagami looked to the side, both silently wishing they could just _remember. Remember_ whatever it was they had with the female.

 **Tell me, though it's still blank**

 **Why do tears roll down?**

 **Rushing through time, to the place**

 **Where is the reason for the pain I can't get rid of?**

Clear tears ran down their cheeks, silently, causing their eyes to widen.

 _When had they started crying?_

A (h/c) haired female stood not far from the gravestone, a sad smile on her lips as she watched the two males mourn for her, even if they couldn't remember why they felt so sad.

Rain started to fall ever so softly, as if the heavens themselves were weeping too.

 **After untying the wet hair**

 **And exchanging kisses**

The female figure walked to the two males, her ghostly hand resting on Aomine's cheek, wiping the tears away. The blue haired male froze, feeling the cold touch graze his cheek, before his lips fell cold.

 **You were cruelly silent**

 **By the depths of your eyes**

Turning away from the confused Tōō player, she turned to Kagami and slowly wrapped her arms around him, causing him too to freeze.

 **I promised eternity to save you out of here**

 **Taken in by poison as if in a dream**

 **Your profile was too bright to see**

 **The light dazzlingly shining is an illusion**

Kagami's eyes widened as a fuzzy memory played in his head, one where two figures were pointing guns at each other, yet he couldn't make out who they were.

The smiling face of the girl from before flashed in his mind making his eyes furrow in confusion.

 ** _Remember_**

Turning to Aomine, both shared looks as if they had both experienced the same flashes.

 **The impure and sinful love**

 **If I could turn back time**

 **I wanted to know the bright season**

 **I spent with you once again**

"These flashes are making no sense..." Kagami muttered, to which Aomine snorted.

A smile sat on the females lips, her transparent figure sitting on top of her gravestone, as she watched both males try and make sense of what they just saw.

 ** _Remember_**

" _It was never your fault, so please don't think it was."_ She whispered, her voice falling on deaf ears.

 **Tell me, though it's still blank**

 **Why do tears roll down?**

 **Rushing through time, to the place**

 **Where is the reason for the pain I can't get rid of?**

"Who do you think she was too us? We both know she was someone special, but why can't we simply just remember?"

 **I'll call your name over and over again**

" _I really wish the two of you could hear me. Aomine. Kagami. I miss you both so much."_ Smiling sadly, she stood and walked to both males, her hands softly stroking their cheeks.

 **As I want you to recall it even if my voice gets hoarse**

" _I really, really wish you could hear me. Aomine. Kagami. Please."_ Repeating their names, she watched their faces, hoping for one to hear something, to finally remember her.

 ** _Remember_**

Seeing no sign of hearing her, her hands dropped, the vague contact with them also fading. A silent sigh escaped her lips, as small tears fell down her transparent cheeks.

 **Pieces of the memory**

 **I took back wring my heart**

 **Even if every time the answer shows the reason why you left**

 **I kill myself for my foolishness**

Aomine felt his fist tighten, as he swore quietly, willing himself to remember, something, anything. Kagami watched, feeling his heart twist as he too wished to remember something about the female who must have been somewhat important in their lives.

 ** _Remember_**

Smiling softly, the female turned her back and began walking away from the gravestone.

" _I know you'll both remember at some point."_ She smiled sadly as she disappeared into the growing darkness.

 **Wishing the threads of the linked tie**

 **To be tied someday**

 **I'll offer my prayers over and over again**

 **Even if I know it would be a sin…**

Seeming to notice the darkening sky, both males gave one last look at the gravestone and smiled sadly before deciding to leave.

 ** _Remember_**

 **Falling into darkness**

 ** _Remember_**

 _-End-_


	4. 1st Love Academy: SakuraixreaderxMibuchi

First Love Academy: Sakurai x reader x Mibuchi

Anime: Kuroko no Basket.

 **Whether it's academics or athletics, I'll admit I'm pretty hopeless**

 **But when it comes to my feelings for you, the class prez, I'm sure I am first!**

 **Now I made up my mind to write you a love letter of 7100 words**

 **But the only problem is, I'm too scared to give it to you!**

Sakurai sat in his classroom, clutching the white envelope, multiple thoughts crossing his mind. It was lunch time, and he had just finished writing this letter to his crush, the class president. The problem was, he was terrified to give it to her.

You see, the apologetic first year had a crush on (l/n) (f/n), another first year. Everything from her soft (h/c) locks to her sparkling (e/c) orbs enchanted him.

 **Hey, what are you doing over there?**

 **Hey, if there's something to say...Hurry and spit it out!**

"Why are you still here? Classes have been over for ten minutes!" Sakurai's eyes widened at the melancholic sound of his crushes voice and hid the letter behind his back.

"I.. ahh. I.. uhh-"

"Spit it out already!"

"A-ah! I-I'm really sorry! I really, really am sorry!"

 **So, um, hey um, what was it?**

 **Today's a lovely day, wouldn't you agree?**

 **It makes me happy that it's so peaceful around~ here**

The (h/c) haired girl looked at him suspiciously, her eyes landing on his hands which were hidden behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Sakurai gulped and clutched the letter tighter, feeling himself slightly shaking.

 **Is there a reason that you're shaking like this?**

 **And furthermore, what are you hiding from me?**

 **Hand it over, right now! (Nooooo!)**

"N-nothing! I-I'm really sorry!" Bowing slightly, Sakurai dashed out of the classroom, leaving the (h/c) haired class president to watch in confusion before shaking away the thoughts left and instead continue with her work.

 **I am sure that you can feel my aura of charismatic greatness**

 **And of course, my neck-tie is Bayberry and custom-made**

After school (f/n) was finishing up in the classroom, when she heard footsteps, and turned around, being greeted by her senpai, Mibuchi Reo.

"Ah, (f/n)-chan, it's so nice to see you again."

"Mibuchi-senpai." The younger girl replied, bowing slightly before going back to sorting the classroom out.

"I recently had a custom-made neck-tie. It's Bayberry."

 **Are you sure that's what it's called? I never even heard of such a brand name.**

 **And since you're here in the classroom, please take that rose out of your mouth!**

(f/n)'s brows furrowed in confusion slightly. _'Bayberry? Is that even a real brand?'_

"I've never heard of it." She replied, turning and frowning at the male who held a thornless rose in his mouth, a (f/c) colour.

"Please remove the rose from your mouth, senpai."

Smiling charmingly, the raven haired male removed the rose and held it out.

"Then would you hold onto it for me?" A small blush dusted her cheeks, as she went to decline, but took notice of how he placed it on the nearby desk instead.

 **Hey, do you have plans on Sunday?**

"That reminds me, do you have any plans for this sunday?" (f/n) tilted her head to the side and nodded.

 **Well, I have lessons planned... Maybe some other time!**

"I have to sort out some events this weekend. Another time?" She replied, smiling sweetly.

 **Oh~ my darling kitten**

 **Are you intimidated by perfection?**

 **It's not my fault that the other girls are all jealous~**

"Oh! My darling little kitten, you're not intimidated by the other girls are you? I can't help that they get so jealous at times." Mibuchi put his hands together, the rose mysteriously appearing back in his mouth.

 **If I may ask, how did you get that confidence?**

 **I am a bit envious, honestly**

 **...We should get going now**

(e/c) eyes widened at his confidence, her cheeks darkening slightly.

"You're overly confident senpai, though I must admit I'm a bit envious myself." Her eyes then caught onto the darkening sky, causing her to frown slightly.

"It's getting late, we should get going."

 **My childhood friend over there is just a docile little lamb**

 **May I have some privacy with this lovely miss?**

When (f/n) turned her attention back to Mibuchi, she noticed his attention was drawn to behind her, however, he snapped out of it when he saw her staring.

"This guy's a childhood friend, would you mind giving us some space?" Sakurai gulped as two sets of eyes fell on him.

 **I cannot let this happen, I've got to overcome my fears!**

 **Class president, please this letter - please read it!**

 **Ahh~~!**

' _I can't let my nerves get the best of me. Remember what Momoi-san said!'_

"I'm really sorry! Class President, please read this letter! Sorry! Sorry!" Thrusting the letter out in front of himself, (e/c) orbs landed on the envelope waiting to be opened and read.

Taking the letter, (f/n) opened it and read the contents.

 **"Every time the gentle breeze**

 **catches your hair and sways the silken locks**

 **I can feel my heart beating and jumping out of my chest"**

Feeling her cheeks darken at the nicely written letter, (e/c) eyes looked at the nervous boy, who kept muttering 'sorry' over and over again.

 **So your writing's not as bad as I thought**

 **But she is obviously enamoured with me**

 **Please make your choice, my dear**

"I must admit, your writing isn't as bad as I thought it was, but it's obvious she'll choose me. Go ahead, my dear."

 **Well, I was not expecting this**

 **And as for my decision, oh, I don't know**

 **Though there is one thing that I have been thinking about**

With both males looking at her, (f/n) felt her cheeks darken any more, as she nervously looked at the ground.

"W-well, I wasn't expecting this but..." She took a deep breath, her eyes watching as Sakurai gulped and Mibuchi winked at her.

"Though, there is one thing that's been on my mind..."

 **It's all the silly days like this one right now**

 **That I hope will never come to an end.**

 **And, well... Oh nevermind!**

"Day's like this, I hope they'll never end."

 _-End-_


End file.
